


Yellin’ at your coworkers? That’s a paddlin’

by PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane



Series: Norman's fixin' some little red wagons [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Joey Drew Studios, Mentioned Joey Drew, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Consensual Spanking, Norman is the dad friend, Sammy Lawrence being a Jerk, Slight fluff, Spanking, he also got a paddle to handle his attitude problem, he cares about Sammy, minor fluff, probably not, sammy will you ever learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane/pseuds/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane
Summary: Sammy has obviously not learned his lesson yet.Norman gets a new tool to teach it to him the hard way.(WARNING: Cussing and slightly consensual spanking/paddling of a bratty teen!)





	Yellin’ at your coworkers? That’s a paddlin’

It had only been a month since the first time Norman had spanked Sammy. One single month. In that time, he had earned himself two more, one two weeks after the first and one just barely a week after the second. Norman was getting a bit frustrated that the punishments didn’t seem to be sticking. 

Sammy’s attitude had improved a bit, though not much. Just enough that those who worked with him regularly had noticed he actually _tried_ to control his temper. Of course, unfortunately for him, one of the band members who didn’t like him at all had witnessed his second spanking and wasted no time in spreading the news around the studio just to humiliate him.

Norman hadn’t taken kindly to that and yelled at the man for acting like a child until he nearly wet himself in fear. Having his belt in hand and ready to use while occasionally threatening to give him a first hand demonstration of what Sammy has been on the receiving end of had likely helped with that fear, and he quickly apologized to both the projectionist and the music director. He hadn’t looked either of them in the eye since then.

The man sighed wearily. This is how he ended up waiting at the counter of the general store he usually stopped at on the way to and from work while the owner was in the back room looking through his ‘secret stock’ for a new tool that Norman hoped would be more effective with Sammy than his belt.

“Here you go! This baby should work beautifully, it’s made like a school issued one, just smaller.”

Norman looked at the item the man presented him with; A smooth, 15” long, 3” wide wooden paddle with a very lightly colored stain applied to it to keep the wood splinter free. He took it and felt it all over, examining for a few moments before giving a nod.

“I think I’ll take it. Thanks, Trevor, I really appreciate it.” “Ah, don’t mention it! You’re one of my best customers, it’s the least I can do!”

The man gave a weary smile and pulled out his wallet.

“How much do I owe ya?”

Trevor help up his hand.

“Today? Nothing. Just try to have a good day and promise you’ll keep me updated on if it works out for you. I’ve got quite a few, my brother has a fun habit of having his students make paddles to try out different techniques, and almost none of the kids ever want to take the things home with them, so he brings all the abandoned ones to me as special stock. He made that one, however.”

Norman looked a bit surprised.

“Are ya sure? I’d feel mighty bad not givin’ ya an actual payment.” “Yep! I only want some feedback on if it works and how it handles. My brother, ever the narcissist, very much enjoys getting feedback on these. No one every really comes back to tell me, but you’ve been in here almost every day for three years.” 

With another expression of gratitude, Norman slipped the paddle into his bag and dropped two dollars into the tip jar when Trevor wasn’t looking as another thanks.

He secretly hoped it would be awhile before he had to break in his new tool.

* * *

The universe was against him, it seemed. 

When he had punched in and gotten up into his booth, Norman had quickly stashed the paddle in the small drawer in his desk he hardly ever touched, just so it would stay out of sight of prying eyes. Not even an hour after Sammy had gotten there, while conducting the band for a rehearsal of the music they needed to record for the day, he started yelling at one member who kept messing up their part. And he wasn’t being kind.

“What kind of _idiot_ can’t follow their sheet music?! You’ve messed up _every single song_ we’ve played through so far! What’s wrong with you?!”

The woman huffed and placed her violin on her lap.

“I’m so sorry I had to stay up late to keep an eye on my sick child, Mr. Lawrence. My husband is out of town so I was alone last night.” “That’s no excuse to not put any effort into playing! I’m sorry your kid is sick, I am, but we’re on a tight deadline and _I’ll_ be the one getting chewed out by Joey if we don’t make it! So get it together and play the fucking songs right this time!”

Norman frowned and leaned over the edge of his booth slightly.

“Sammy! Watch the attitude!”

The teen grumbled and crossed his arms, a sign he was admitting defeat for the time being as the cartoon was played again from the beginning to do another rehearsal. 

When they had finished, Sammy was quite obviously angry and trying his best not to start screaming. He knew he only got one warning before he’d get his ass beat and he wasn’t in the mood for that today.

“I thought I said to get it together,” he remarked. “Did you actually _look_ at the sheet music this time?”

He was practically hissing through his teeth as an attempt to contain his frustration. The woman snorted and stood, placing her violin on her chair and walking over to him. She poked his chest with the bow.

“I’ve been reading it the whole time, kid. Stop acting like Mr. Perfect who’s better than everyone else in the world.”

She had no idea she had just thrown a rock at a hornets nest.

“YOU ABSOLUTELY HAVE NOT! YOU WOULD’VE PLAYED IT RIGHT IF YOU HAD BEEN YOU STUPID, SELFISH BITCH!”

Norman rushed down and grabbed Sammy’s shoulders.

“Whoa! Calm down, Sammy! Ain’t no use yellin’ and havin’ a hissy fit! It don’t do ya no good!”

He noticed the woman had teared up and was trying to remain stotic. The man internally groaned.

“Okay, let’s step out and breathe for a moment, come on.” He led Sammy just outside the room and looked him in the eyes, holding his shoulders so he couldn’t run off.

“Sammy, now I know ya know better than that. Calm. Down.”

The blond took a few deep breaths though he was still quite obviously pissed.

“Alright, now you go in there, tell everyone to go on break, an’ come up to my booth after they leave. We needs to have a talk.”

Sammy deflated a bit and gave him an almost pleading look.

“Please no, Norman! Not again!” “Shoulda thought about that before ya decided to start yellin’, boy.” 

Norman sent him back into the room and headed back up to the booth to look busy. It took him a moment, but Sammy mumbled for everyone to take a break in hopes they would do better after some coffee or food or something, and he slowly made his way up to the booth to see Norman leaning back against his desk.

“Alright, Sammy, come here.”

He pulled the paddle out of his desk as Sammy very hesitantly approached him. The projectionist sat down on his chair and motioned Sammy to get over his lap, which he did as slowly as possible, not having noticed the paddle.

“Yer gonna learn, boy, one way or another.”

He brought the implement down hard and the music director cried out in surprise.

“What is that?!” “A paddle. My belt didn’t seem to be workin’, so I gots a paddle for ya.”

Norman had his pace set before Sammy could say another word. The teen whined and squirmed, face turning pink.

“A p-_paddle_?! I’m not a little boy seeing the principal at school!” he protested.

Norman just kept silent and held him down while he spanked fairly hard. 

After about thirty more seconds, Sammy was thrashing and whimpering and trying his best not to cry, though he knew he’d lose that battle miserably. But he still had to try.

“Feelin’ sorry yet?” “Y-Yes!” “Good, we can wrap this up then.” 

He stopped and switched the paddle to his other hand, then reached under Sammy to undo his belt and pants.

“H-Hey! What are you doing?!”

The blond squirmed harder and tried to push himself up as his pants were tugged down.

“Finishing up yer paddlin’.”

The paddle suddenly cane down again quite hard, making the teen squeal and struggle even more to get free.

“OW OW OW! N-Norman, ple-ease! Stop! I’m-I’m Sorry!”

The projectionist held him down firmly and continued, making sure to focus mostly on his sit spots to really drive the lesson home, only stopping after Sammy had been crying for a solid ten seconds.

“What are ya sorry for?” “Yelling at the-the violinist like a b-brat!” “Good boy.”

He rubbed Sammy’s back a bit to help him calm down before standing him up and politely looking away while he replaced his pants. The paddle was placed back in the drawer as Norman stood and looked down at him.

“Alright, dry ya eyes and go apologize.”

The music director sniffles and looked up at him. He honestly looked as pitiful as a kicked puppy. Norman grabbed a tissue and dried his eyes for him, then pulled him into a hug.

“I’m doin’ this because I care, Sammy. Ya need discipline and help controlling your temper. I don’t wanna see you ruin the chance you have in this career, an’ acting like a rude, spoiled brat ain’t gonna do ya no good.”

Sammy shyly returned the hug.

“Couldn’t you just yell at me instead?” he mumbled.

“Would that work on you, Samuelito?” “...No.” “Then there’s yer answer. Now scoot, Miss Tammy was a might upset by what ya said to ‘er.”

The teen grumbled as he pulled away and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, then shuffled down the stairs and towards the lunch room.

Norman was happy he could give positive feedback on the paddle, and quite glad he had decided to try one.

It worked a lot faster than his hand or belt did.


End file.
